


Poetry Scribbles

by namaka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Iambic Tetrameter, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namaka/pseuds/namaka
Summary: Poems, scribbled whenever I feel like it.
Kudos: 1





	1. Little fangs and little brains

Little fangs and little brains  
my fortunes shall oblige  
Gaping prides and swollen maws  
my temperance shall strive  
Many years my soul has sweat  
by grinding at the mill  
But nary hath my portion set,  
receive my promised fill.

Thirteen years of age I was  
my charted course began  
Twenty years of age was I,  
my patience outran  
Two years of wilderness I walked  
before my mind was clear  
And two were days I rested well,  
until the mill was here.

My food is tough, my dreams disturbed,  
no pleasures have I sought  
My hallowed friends have shut the door -  
oh, what the mill has wrought!  
So children, heed a withered man  
who withered men ignored,  
When miller's son requests your name,  
just quickly slam the door.


	2. Silent nights my company do make

Silent nights my company do make  
Drifting clouds for blankets shall I keep  
A frozen lakeside where I set my camp  
and battering squirrels as umbral friends I sleep.

Dawn brings further lamentations  
Drones, towards their petty stations  
Rush while feigning indignation  
But now, I sleep in resignation.

The church bells claim to welcome all  
but faces clothed within a pall  
Repent, ignorant of the call  
to help a brother trapped in thrall.

Appealing to humanity  
a hallowed look on men I see  
and with their empty charity  
they obviate their empathy.

I drift along a wave of flesh  
Morning portents gambolled wand'ring  
My breath for guides, my bag for friends  
and silent nights shall be my ends.


End file.
